


Helping Is The Way

by BlueTeaParty, QuillTea



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Boba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Comfort, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, intersex omega, omega Din, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillTea/pseuds/QuillTea
Summary: In the wake of losing Grogu and the events on Morak, Din's stress catches up to him. Boba helps in the only way he can.Together, they might build to something more.
Relationships: Background Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 28
Kudos: 673





	Helping Is The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Chapters 15 and 16.

Boba didn’t notice anything was wrong at first. The other Mandalorian had been characteristically quiet after they left Morak, so Boba had thought nothing of it and retreated into the cockpit.

It had been Fennec that had alerted him to the other’s little...issue.

Her voice crackled over the radio,  _ “Fett, get down here. We have a problem.” _

Inside his helmet, Boba frowned; what could be that important that he had to leave the cockpit? Sighing heavily, he set the autopilot on, and descended the ladder.

The two were clearly agitated; Cara was pacing while Fennec was sitting still and scowled at his approach. 

“What?”

Cara’s nostrils flared when he entered, and she puffed herself up momentarily in a dominance display before clearly forcing herself to relax. Strange, him being an alpha had not affected her before.

“It’s Din.”

Boba tilted his head, confused. “What about him? He was fine when we left.”

“That helmet of yours really does work to filter scents, doesn’t it?” Fennec’s voice was bland, though her wrinkled nose told another story.

He stayed silent, though growing agitated, waiting for one of the other two to actually state what the fuck was happening.

“He’s gone into heat.”

Boba’s head snapped back to Cara. “He’s what?”

“In heat.”

Resisting the urge to growl, Boba tensed. “I couldn’t scent him before, he’s on suppressants.” Fuck, an omega on his fucking ship going into fucking heat. He didn’t need the distraction.  _ They _ really didn’t need it either. A heat could last for days if an alpha wasn’t there to...help.

“Take off that bucket and take a damn sniff. He’s definitely in heat.”

Fennec spoke up, “Could have been the stress, who knows? Either way, he’s in heat.”

This time Boba did growl, “And what do you expect me to do about it?”

“Help him,” Cara bit out. She was clearly unhappy about the idea and Boba wondered why.

“Help him?” Boba might not consider himself the nicest guy, but he barely knew the other man. “If he’s in heat, why don’t you help him?”

Cara snorted, “It’d be like fucking my brother. Plus, I don’t fuck men.”

He looked momentarily at Fennec who shrugged her shoulders. “He needs an alpha Fett, I’ll be no good there.”

Suddenly, the absurdity of the situation hit him and Boba couldn’t help but chuckle. An alpha who was a lesbian, and a beta. Both useless. And then there was him; an alpha that was bloody arguing about sharing a heat with an omega. 

Instead of replying, Boba released the seals on his helmet and had to physically hold back a moan as the scent of  _ omega _ hit him. He growled at both of them without thinking, his cock half-hardening in his trousers. 

Cara held her hands up in a peace gesture, “We’ll leave you to it.”

He glared as the two women departed up the ladder, into his cockpit. Boba didn’t move until he heard the seal engaging. Closing his eyes for a moment, Boba breathed the heavy scent of arousal in deep, letting himself enjoy it for the moment. If it was this potent outside of the lower levels, then he needed to brace himself, ready himself so that he didn’t just mindlessly mount the other man when he was found. He frowned then; detecting a sour hint of distress amid the arousal. His inner alpha reared its head at the scent; strong protective instincts jumping to the fore. Boba couldn’t help the soft growl that escaped him; either way, the other man needed help and at least this way his heat would last for mere hours instead of days.

Mind made up, he left his helmet in the common area and descended into the bowels of the ship.

\---

It felt like he was burning up on the inside, his whole body had turned against him.

Din gripped the pillow he curled around, bracing himself through another cramp that rocked him. He was completely soaked all over, dripping sweat and with slick coating his thighs, clothes and armor ripped off and thrown aside when the heat grew intense. He turned and buried his face into the pillow beneath his head, not caring that it was wet like the rest of him, his breath trembling. The fingers he’d shoved inside himself were doing little at all to help.

He hadn’t experienced a heat like this in years.

Cara and Fennec had picked up on his scent as the heat began and stayed away; that was… good.  _ Not good,  _ his instincts wanted to whisper. His body ached for an alpha and Cara fit the bill. But he’d gone through heat before on his own and been fine, or  _ had been  _ fine, when his suppressants actually worked. When the heats came on regular schedule. When he’d been able to work through them, just as religious with his medication as he was with his helmet.

Another cramp began and Din slammed the side of his fist against the floor in painful frustration, panting as he dug his fingers a little deeper, needing  _ something  _ in him.

But he should be safe. Cara knew to stay away, and Fennec wouldn’t care for his scent. Fett was busy flying the ship, and Din had already gathered the pillows and blankets he could find to crawl into the escape pod to nest. There was just enough space for him to stretch out, small enough to feel enclosed and safe. This should be fine. He was fine.

Footsteps barely broke through the haze of heat, and then a scent hit him all at once.  _ Alpha _ .

Fett’s scent filtered through the door, the soft sound of his footfalls from beyond, and Din let out an involuntary whine. It was  _ real,  _ not the weak, lingering scents that clung now to the blankets and cushions he’d stolen for a nest. Stolen…  _ maybe  _ for the scent that still clung to them. He pushed himself up and crawled to the door but stopped himself from opening it, barely snapping out of it, even as his instincts cried out for an alpha exactly like Fett. Din’s stomach twisted about, both because of his heat and his nerves. His hand, covering in slick, gripped the lever for the door but he didn’t dare move it.

He leaned his head into the door instead and let out a quiet whimper.

He  _ wanted  _ Fett. Maybe, on some level, it was an instinctual desire for an alpha and that was all it was. Just the creation of his desperation. But this wasn’t  _ new.  _ He’d wanted Fett since the moment he had seen the man in the armor, seen the proof that it belonged to him, felt the urge to drop to his knees and bend for a strong Mandalorian alpha. Fett was kind. Hardened, but kind. He was honorable, and  _ good,  _ and… somehow, exactly what Din wanted. The kind of alpha whose scent he wanted to be covered in. 

An alpha that would protect him without making him feel lesser.

Din squeezed his eyes shut, trying to resist the urge.

\---

Boba stopped outside the escape pod. This...this was where his omega was. He stopped and growled slightly at himself for thinking of the other man as ‘his.’ This was merely to get the other back to normal as soon as possible, no distractions until they retrieved the child. The sweet smell of slick permeated the area, hampering his mind; he should have left his helmet on.

Too late to go back for it.

As if on autopilot, Boba reached out and touched the smooth metal of the escape pod. Such an obvious place for an omega’s nest. Steeling himself, he knocked at the door.

“Djarin? You in there?”

He was met with silence. The scent told another story though; Boba frowned. What if the other man was too far gone already?

A second knock, and then Boba heard it, a muffled whine from beyond the metal. He smiled.

“Open the door for me?”

More silence. It seemed to stretch on forever and Boba tried to control his breathing, tried to calm his baser instincts against wrenching the door open and just taking what his inner alpha screamed to claim.

The handle unlocked.

Pure  _ heat _ scent assaulted him and Boba’s hand clenched, his feet moving forward without conscious thought. The omega’s voice broke through his rut-haze, unusually small and weak sounding, stilling his movements.

"I... don't have my helmet on." The sweet scent soured slightly, broadcasting Din’s distress.

Boba frowned; of all the things to be concerned about. It was obvious that the man’s helmet held special significance to him but to have it be a concern while he was like  _ this?  _ Still, his alpha instincts screamed at him to ease the other’s misery. "You can leave it off if you want?"

“...alright.”

A rustling noise and when Boba looked inside the pod, his cock throbbed at the sight. 

Din was fully naked, spread out on the bed. He had obviously been trying to take care of his heat by himself, dick hard and fingers wet from slick.

Their eyes met, and fuck, the man was just gorgeous. Soft features that belied his omegan nature, though his hard, muscled body showed that his life had been anything but easy. Din whined, turning on his front, presenting his perfectly toned ass to Boba. The omega’s hard cock hung down then, and the position showed off his wet, almost dripping cunt, nestled behind his small testes.

Fuck, Boba considered himself a man above his baser instincts but that sight was enough to break anyone. 

“Can I enter your nest?” Vaguely, Boba found himself taking stock of what Din had actually grabbed to form his nest; emergency survival blankets, seat cushions...anything that was soft apparently.

Another whimper caught Boba’s attention but nothing to actually indicate that the omega had actually heard him.

“Djarin...Din.” Boba put a touch of alpha into his voice, knowing he had to at least momentarily break the heat that held the other man in its grip. “Listen to me. Can I enter your nest?”

“...please.”

That was consent enough. Boba began to release the locks on his armour, haphazardly leaving the pieces where they fell. His cock throbbed, fully hard by now.

\--

Din’s heart pounded in his chest. He twisted to watch Fett remove his armor, then the suit beneath, peeling away all protections. The scent of an alpha was so close, so overwhelming, that Din could barely summon his own thoughts. When Fett was as bare as he was, a strong hand grabbed the back of Din’s thigh and pushed him forward. Din sucked in a breath and crawled forward, making room.

As he turned around, the door closed with a  _ pop  _ and a  _ hiss  _ of the seal, locking them in.

“Omega,” Fett growled.

Din looked at him and swallowed. Fett was  _ strong,  _ strength clearly packed into his body, and his scent now in the small space was overwhelming. His  _ cock,  _ too, was delightfully big and erect with pre-cum already beading at the top.  _ Fuck,  _ Din thought. He sank down onto his forearms again, ass up in presentation, and buried his face in his arms. It was both to hide his face and to brace for the next cramp that rolled through, drawing out a pathetic whimper. “Alpha,” he whispered.

“Beautiful,” Fett murmured, and he gripped Din’s hips to tug him backwards. “Come here. Turn over for me.”

Din’s heart seemed to skip a beat as Fett’s hands urged him to turn, then sucked in a breath when Fett’s grip tightened and turned him over himself. His back hit the makeshift nest and his legs were tugged to spread around Fett’s waist, the alpha looming over him. Their eyes met. Din swallowed hard,  _ throbbing  _ between his legs, and looked down at the thick, swollen cock that stood between Fett’s.

“Please,” he whispered.

Fett took on the slightest smirk until his gaze shifted lower. His hand settled on Din’s thigh and his thumb pressed against the inside of his cunt, gentle in opening him, and Din squeezed his eyes shut as he felt another rush of slick drip from his entrance. “You’re soaked,” he murmured. Din whined and tried to squirm down on his hand. Fett dipped his thumb inside, running up and down, before bringing it to his mouth. Boba couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him from the sweet taste of omegan slick. “Poor thing.”

_ “Please.”  _ Din whimpered. Another cramp tore through him and he squeezed his eyes shut, freezing in place. “Please, please, Fett,  _ alpha.  _ I need -- need you, inside me, need your knot,  _ please!” _

Fett chuckled, a gravelly sound that sent shudders through Din, and two fingers began to nudge inside him, easily sinking in with how wet he was. Din gasped with relief. It was only two, but Fett’s hands weren’t small and they felt wonderful against the ache. “Yes,” he breathed, tilting his head back.

“I’ve got you.” As two fingers curled inside him, Din squirmed, arching his back. Fingers gripped his thigh and he reached back to grab desperately at one of the stolen seat cushions, a whine escaping as Fett thrust his fingers inside with no resistance at all. “I’m here,  _ cyar’ika.” _

A third finger slipped inside. Din whimpered and tensed all over, clenching hard around Fett’s fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut, hot and cramping but the sensation edging so close towards relief. “Fett,” he begged, and he looked up, their eyes meeting. The words died in his throat. “P…”

“I will. But you look plenty gorgeous just like this.”

Din let out a whine and Fett chuckled. He thrust his fingers deep and shifted forward to brace his weight on his forearm. As Din gasped at the thrust, Fett pushed into a kiss, silencing the sound himself. Fingers dug into his hair and Din tried to kiss back, out of breath and overwhelmed and under-practiced, trying to be good for his alpha--

“Cum.”

Din stared up at Fett, panting. “B… But -- your--”

“I want to see you cum on my hand.” His growl sent shivers through Din, just by his ear, and kisses were pressed to his jaw and leading down. It began towards his mating gland. Din tensed up and squeezed his eyes shut but the alpha made no move to bite him yet, only pressing kisses against his sensitive skin. “I want to see  _ you.” _

Din was almost in disbelief. No alpha had tried to get him off  _ before  _ the knot. None had ever really played him like this. But Fett’s soaked fingers kept thrusting in and out, fingers in his hair and a mouth on his throat, his scent almost choking Din with its intensity. He’d never let an alpha near his throat like this, either, but he felt nothing but trust and soon Fett pulled away from it.

“Cum for me, Din.”

_ Fuck.  _ Din bared his throat with a loud whine and arched his back up, feeling Fett’s fingers deep inside moving in  _ some  _ way that drove him towards the edge. He panted, tightening all around the alpha’s hand. “F… Fett, p-- please,  _ fuck,  _ I’m--”

“Good boy,” Fett murmured. “Good. Cum, that’s it…”

Din grasped desperately at the blankets beneath him before he came. He let out a strained whine, tense all over, and felt release pulsate through his body.  _ “Jate,”  _ came Fett’s voice by his ear, fingers continuing to thrust at a slow pace. “Good… That’s beautiful.”

It took several moments before Din’s body began to calm, and he took deep breaths. He felt deflated, boneless, and let his eyes shut. Fett made an amused growl, easing his fingers out of Din, ducking his head to catch his mouth in a kiss. He tugged Din beneath him, slow in the kiss. Din took deep breaths as he reciprocated. It had been so long since he’d had such a simple pleasure. A deep purr started in his chest, content for the moment.

It wasn’t going to stave his heat off. Still, it was nice to think relatively straight without cramps for a while.

“Good. Now we can talk.”

Din blinked, vaguely confused. Talk? About what exactly?

“Do you really think I’d just fuck you without at least some permission? I want to be sure that you want me.”

Din frowned; he was in heat and the most absolutely perfect alpha had just fingered him into a most satisfying orgasm. Why wouldn’t he want him?

“I’ll take care of you during this, but I want you to know that if you want me to leave, I will.”

Din whimpered, the thought of Boba leaving him alone to deal with his heat suddenly unbearable. He needed the other man, he need the alpha to take care of him...if Boba wasn’t here he was sure that he’d die from the cramps, from the heat taking over and the thought was almost too much and fuck, was he about to cry…

“Hey, hey, fuck. I’m here, omega, I’m not leaving.” 

Fingers wove their way back into his hair, and strong arms pulled him against a toned chest. His nose was pulled into Boba’s neck and Din couldn’t help but scent the other man, breathing in the earthy heady scent of pure alpha.

“That’s it, just breathe.”

Din couldn’t help but clutch at the alpha’s forearms, slowly but steadily grounding himself. 

“Good boy. I’m not going anywhere.”

The patting continued and gradually, Din grew aware of his surroundings once more. He blinked slowly, then turned towards the alpha sitting in his nest.

“There you are.”

His eyes dropped from looking at the other’s face, but in doing so, they fell upon a  _ very _ hard alpha cock, resting against Boba’s thigh. Even for an alpha, it was just so thick and nicely long. It was going to feel amazing splitting him open. He found himself reaching for it, cunt beginning to throb again in anticipation of finally being knotted but a firm hand around his wrist stopped him.

“Leave that alone for the moment.”

Din felt mortified at the whimper that escaped from him.

“Hey now, none of that. You’re safe here.”

“... Please,” Din managed to rasp out. “Want you.”

“You’ll have me soon.” Boba’s hand drifted lower and came to a rest on Din’s stomach. He began to rub circles and Din had to admit that it felt wonderful, even as the muscles there jumped under the soft touch. The assurance that the alpha wasn’t going anywhere helped him relax, and instead of the panic that had gripped him, Din began to feel a sense of anticipation.

“Alpha?” Boba’s eyes met his and Din flushed at the scrutiny. It was something else to have this man’s attention fully on him and it took all his willpower to not just tilt his neck in submission. He forced his words out, “Kiss me?”

Seeing that stern face twist into a smile tugged at something he didn’t even know he needed, and then Boba’s lips were pressed against his own. They were...soft. Much softer than he’d been expecting, but it soothed his inner omega, and the last of his anxiety seemed to melt away.

Without thinking, Din’s hands gripped at Boba’s biceps, his mouth opening to deepen the kiss.

“Ahhh, fuck!” A cramp ripped through his stomach without warning, and Din tried to curl into himself. 

Fingers gently slipped inside of him, quelling the pain momentarily and Din tried his best to grind down on the digits penetrating him.

“Ungf, more...please!"

His head fell back, hand gripping at Boba’s arm, keening when he felt another finger inside of him. He shouted when another cramp seized him, causing him to clench around those glorious fingers but it just wasn’t  _ enough _ .

“Need your knot, fuck, need it. Fingers, ah! Not enough.”

A firm hand pushed his shoulders into the makeshift nest and a knee pressed itself between his thighs. Din opened his legs lewdly, as best he could within the confined space and the feeling of those fingers inside of him.

“Mmmmm, you’ll get it,” Boba’s gravely voice was like music, a pure alpha note within it that promised the truth. It soothed his frantic inner omega even as the cramps began to intensify.

The fingers pulled out, and Din gasped at the loss. He didn’t have time to voice it, as Boba knelt between his legs, and began to slide that glorious cock inside of him.

Din’s eyes rolled up as he was finally given what he needed; to be stretched wide on this alpha’s cock, his cunt rippling and gripping around the length as it slid in deep. His cock stretched him slowly as the alpha took his time sliding in. Soon enough though, Boba’s balls rested against his ass, and Din found himself fully impaled. He wiggled in place, moaning as the shaft seemed to shift inside of him, and  _ fuck that felt so fucking good. _

Boba was still, patient as Din adjusted to the considerable girth now inside of him. He felt full, his inner omega momentarily satisfied. The next cramp wasn’t quite painful, instead his cunt clenched around the thick cock, causing the alpha above him to grunt slightly. Still, the alpha was paused, waiting for his permission to move.

“P… Please,” he whispered.

Boba looked down at him, the slightest smile on his face before he rocked his hips. Din gasped and tilted his head back, baring his throat for him. The thrusts were small, but the  _ relief  _ was immense, the fantastic feeling of a thick cock to clench around sublime. Boba’s arms slipped beneath his back and pulled him close as Din squirmed on his cock, soft moans escaping, his heart pounding relentlessly. Lips brushed his jaw.

“Good boy.” Boba let out a breath and one hand dropped to beneath Din’s thigh, hiking it up over his hip. Din whimpered as Boba’s length dug deeper, the thrusts increasing, driving harder inside him. “Fuck. Nice and tight, good omega,  _ fuck…” _

Din squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, the heat back at full force, and the alpha inside him felt wonderful. Boba leaned down to kiss him again with a fierce claim, breathless as he moved, both panting through every kiss. “Please,” he breathed. “Please. Boba.”

“I’m here.” Boba centered himself over Din, lips moving down towards his throat, and a tongue flicking against his skin. Din whimpered and grabbed at Boba’s shoulder and the floor, drawing in desperate breath. “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of y… you.”

Din rocked with Boba’s thrusts, eyes squeezed shut as he gasped. He let his head roll to the side, trying to gather himself together, but the pleasure of the cock inside him was too much. Boba huffed, then let go of Din’s thigh to dig that hand into his hair, forcing his head back. “Look at me,” he growled, punctuating the last word with a harsh thrust that drew out a silent moan. Their eyes met and Din stared up at him. “Good.”

They kissed again and Din felt himself melt into the sensations. He crossed his ankles behind Boba and panted. His hard cock bounced against his belly; every thrust of the alpha above him had it smearing precum across his skin. His cramps felt like nothing now. He grabbed at the alpha’s shoulders and back, nails digging in, and felt delight at the strained moan that escaped the man. Their lips parted and Din whined.

“Alpha,” he begged.

“Shh.  _ Fuck.” _

Maybe he was close to the edge -- the thrusts became a bit more uneven, forceful. Din clung to Boba with all the strength he could manage, burying his face in his shoulder. “A knot,  _ please,”  _ he begged, panting, sweat dripping down his skin. “Alpha. Fett.  _ Please.” _

“Want to  _ fucking  _ knot you.” Another thrust made him gasp, landing hard deep within him, lighting up his nerves with absolute pleasure. The growl in Boba’s voice made Din shudder. “Fill you up good. You’re  _ mine.” _

“Yours, fuck--”

He was close again. He tilted his head back, baring his throat, feeling the pressure build a second time.  _ Shit. Shit.  _ He tightened his grip, trying to grind himself against Boba to bring the edge that much closer. He’d never released twice in one round. Boba chuckled and with one hand, shoved Din’s hips back down, pinning him there as the other still gripped a fistful of his hair.

“I want to fucking breed you.” Boba’s breath ghosted against his ear. Din whimpered. “Good boy. Just big and full for me. Want to fill you with our pups.”

“A-Alpha--” Din panted; Boba’s voice was just  _ doing _ things to him. He wanted to please the alpha, suddenly wanting nothing more than the alpha’s seed to take, to grow a pup for the other man. He was close. So fucking close. Boba’s scent filled his senses, his mind full of thoughts of  _ knots.  _ The pressure kept building, and he squirmed. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his mouth, whining as Boba seemed to hit just the  _ right _ spots to make him come without a single touch to his cock.

“Take me so fucking well, such a good omega, fuck!” Boba growled, pressing his face into Din’s neck, nibbling along the side and making his inner omega go crazy with need. “Going to breed you so fucking good…”

Din shouted as his orgasm hit him suddenly, his cunt clenching hard around the thick shaft invading him while his own cock spurted over his belly. Vaguely, he heard Boba shout, felt him thrust deep within him a final time, that glorious knot he had been begging for finally inflating within him. It swelled, stretching him wide, filling every space inside of him and impossibly, his orgasm intensified and he practically convulsed on the bed below the alpha. Din’s entire body seemed to throb with pleasure; he gripped Boba hard, before finally, his eyes rolled up and he slumped back onto the bed.

\---

It was like coming out of a deep sleep. Din couldn’t remember the last time he had felt content, but the heavy, warm weight on top of him and the thick pressure inside of him felt amazing. He felt  _ safe _ .

Yawning softly and marvelling at the pleasant feeling of air on his face, Din smiled softly. He opened his eyes and reality rushed back to him.

It was  _ Boba _ who was wrapped around him and locked inside him.

Fuck.

Panic whelled up from deep inside of him, the sudden realisation that he was  _ helmetless _ in front of the other man...

Boba’s teeth found the side of his neck and bit in; Din moaned as his limbs turned to jelly on him, his spent cock twitching in interest while his panic subsided completely. 

The alpha apologetically licked the bite mark, then inspected it. Good, he hadn’t broken the skin. “Sorry, I didn’t want to do that, but I needed you to calm down.”

Din nodded, still panting but calm.

“You okay?

He found it hard to look Boba in the eyes, let alone  _ talk _ when the man still had several inches of hard cock inside him. Din wiggled on the thick length and gasped as he inadvertently jostled the knot still tying them together.

Boba hissed in response and gripped his hips. “Ah! You need to still!”

“I’m sorry, I just - ” Din found his words slurring together slightly, though his scent broadcasted his remorse that he had disappointed the alpha.

“Hey now, none of that,” Boba whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Din’s forehead. “I’m here to help sweetheart.”

Din coloured at the name, moaning slightly but his inner omega lapped up the attention. A part of him was mortified at his behaviour, the way he was acting but the distant, more logical part of him knew it was merely his current hormones raging, reacting and inducing the heat. Still, the raging heat in his belly had been momentarily quelled, and he was thinking relatively straight for the first time in what felt like hours.

“My  _ buy’ce _ ,” he croaked, voice harsh. Suddenly, he found himself blinking back tears.

Boba frowned, “It’s here. Is that what you were panicking about?”

“I took it off,” Din whispered. “I took it off to get the coordinates, to get Grogu… I… I’m not Mandalorian. Hell I can’t even get through a mission without the fucking stress getting to me, causing this fucking heat and… and...”

The alpha growled softly and Din stilled. Slowly, Boba leant in and pressed his lips against Din’s, so soft. The contrast against the knot in his cunt made Din want to whine, ask for more.

Boba stopped far too soon for Din’s liking.

“You are  _ mandokar _ ,” Boba whispered. “I’ve met other mandalorians, and they pale in comparison to you. This heat is merely what your body needs.” The alpha leaned down to Din’s neck, perfect and tantalizing with its unmarked skin, kissing it gently. It made a deep, dark part of himself possessive; the knowledge that no alpha yet had claimed Din for their own. Din shivered, gasping softly Boba licked his pulse point. “It is no weakness. As the removal of your  _ buy’ce  _ was merely what had to be done to protect a foundling.” 

Din desperately wanted to believe the alpha’s words. Suddenly, he wished for the mindless pleasure of his heat to hit him once more. Things were simpler that way.

Boba kissed him again, soft and soothing, and everything he wanted. Din felt a gentle affection there that was warm and reassuring, a sharp contrast to what they were doing but somehow what he… needed. Just in the moment. The alpha somehow knew how to play both sides for him, without a step out of place, letting enough weight rest on Din to keep him feeling small, safe, grounded. A hand stroked down his side, drawing comfort with it.

The knot began to go down and Boba pulled out of him with a quiet exhale, while Din couldn’t help but moan at the loss.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Boba pressed a soft kiss to Din’s temple. “You need some water and probably something to eat. I’ll need to ask Fennec or Cara, leave the nest for a bit. Is that okay?”

Din nodded.

Boba took it as permission and climbed out of the nest. Vaguely, Din could hear him radioing to the cockpit, asking for some supplies to be brought down.

Din rubbed at his face, looking at his discarded helmet. He looked like hell. 

Snorting, Din sunk back against the blankets in his nest. The scent of their combined arousal was everywhere, comforting his inner omega.

He sighed. He really hated his body sometimes. Normally he had no issues; his armour covered his scent of being omega and Mandalorians generally didn’t care about secondary sexes even as other parts of the galaxy did. Still, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed at the delay, the inability to control his most basic functions. 

Fucking suppressant just had to fucking fail right fucking now.

Din groaned as a cramp rippled through his lower body. Seems their interlude was over.

“Boba, alpha, need you, fu - ”

He clenched his jaw tight as a spasm hit again. Eyes rolled back in his head as he began to pant, whining as he reached out blindly, even though logically he knew Boba was in the corridor, not in the next and oh fuck, he needed the other man so badly. His cunt clenched around nothing and it suddenly felt wrong to be so empty. He whined again, a vague anxiety beginning to curl inside of him. Where was Boba, where was his alpha, he wasn’t here, shit where was he, he was alone and his heat was starting...he wouldn’t just leave him here, would he?

Another pathetic whine escaped from his throat as the cramps hit, and all he wanted was  _ his alpha... _

“Sssshh, I’m here.”

Boba climbed back into the nest, closing the door to the pod behind him. He frowned and Din practically launched himself at the other man, the curdling anxiety calming as he latched onto his alpha.

“Hey, it's okay. I’m here, alright?”

“Alpha, please...need you.” Talking was getting difficult; it felt like his tongue wouldn’t quite say what he wanted to. Another cramp hit him, and he cried out at how  _ empty _ he felt.

“Need you to have some water first, sweetheart.”

Din opened his mouth obediently; if it got him his alpha’s cock quicker he’d do it.

“Good boy.”

The simple praise had Din flushing in pleasure. He stayed still as Boba forced him to drink; even though the water was lukewarm, he could practically feel it rush through his insides, temporarily cooling his heat.

When Boba was satisfied, he took the water canister back and put it at the back of the nest safely.

Boba smiled at Din, stretched out and waiting for him. It was a beautiful sight, all lithe corded muscle and scars that travelled his body, mapping a story out that Boba wanted to desperately follow with his tongue. Din looked at him with big eyes that begged for approval, attention, and Boba wanted to give it more than anything.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured.

Din made a soft noise in his throat as Boba ran his fingers over his thighs, then gripped beneath and tugged him closer. Din gasped and squirmed in place, spreading himself, and Boba smirked before grasping his cock. “Pretty little slut, aren’t you?” he said, stroking slowly. Din’s eyes were blown with lust. “Can’t live without this, huh?”

“Alpha!”

“Just beautiful.”

He rubbed his hard cock against the outside of Din’s cunt, spreading his pre in the slick that had leaked out, delighting in the way the omega shivered and begged with his entire body. The man was a mess of fluids, panting softly beneath him. He looked utterly debauched and Boba had an overwhelming urge to taste him.

Din whined at the loss of Boba’s cock against him, then yelped as his hands spread him open. Boba pressed his face against the base of Din’s dick, tongue lapping at and following a line of cum that had escaped him, before finally reaching his cunt. He groaned deeply as Boba’s tongue flicked inside of him, suckling at the combination of slick and cum that had gathered there, growling at the proof of his ability to please his omega. It tasted amazing, sweet with hints of sharpness from his own cum, and his cock began to harden just from the flavour.

“ _ Ori'skraan _ ,” Boba moaned happily.

“Fuck, alpha, please! Fuck me. Need your cock so bad!”

“Not until I’ve had my fill, sweetheart. You just taste so damn good.” Boba gripped Din’s hips, holding him in place.

Din groaned but submitted to his alpha’s wishes. It did calm his cramps down somewhat, not as much as a solid cock would, but his body at least seemed to understand that it would be fucked soon. Din tilted his head back and took deep breaths between moans, arching his back, feeling as Boba mouthed at him. His tongue dragged through Din’s slick, gathering it to swallow down, and Din dug his fingers into the bed before letting out a desperate whimper.

“Fuck -- Boba! Fuck, fuck--”

It was so much with no escape. Boba gripped him tight, unyielding, tongue diving inside of him. No alpha had put their mouth on him like this before, the sensation  _ new  _ and  _ overwhelming  _ and so, so perfect. He tilted his head back and whimpered, digging his fingers into the blankets to grip. “Ah -- f-fu -- please…”

He could writhe all he wanted, but his hips were held down and his thighs held open, impossible to squirm free. It was so close to what he wanted, but  _ not.  _ He crossed his ankles behind Boba’s back and tried to  _ breathe  _ through the heat. His cock was hard again, resting on his belly. Din reached down to try and touch himself but Boba held his wrist tight.

“Alpha!” Din whined at the denial.

“Not yet baby, you’re too fucking delicious,” the alpha murmured, before running his tongue over his cunt again.

“Please,” Din begged. “Please, please, fuck me, kn… knot--”

“Not yet,” Boba growled, fingers digging in for just a second. 

“O-Okay.”

Boba chuckled at that and pressed soft kisses just around his entrance, tongue lapping at the smeared slick all over him. He slipped two fingers inside Din, curling them, and gently thrust as he continued to lick.

Din arched his back again, feeling another cramp tear through him as he clamped down around the fingers. It was driving him insane now, he was sure. Denied his cock, writhing on his alpha’s tongue and fingers...He wanted to be good, wanted to be so good, for the alpha that was doing this for him. He lay panting and as the fingers disappeared, he whined, only for them to be replaced with a tongue again.

Fucking close again. He could feel his body tightening again, throbbing, overheated. Boba pushed his knees up towards his chest, hands gripping soft flesh, and Din whimpered as he only drew closer. “‘M gonna,” he gasped, barely able to complete the thought. “Boba -- alpha -- please, please please please--”

Boba didn’t lighten up, entirely sure of what he was doing, his tongue digging deeper. Din felt his core tighten like a spring and he moaned, panting for breath. He was  _ so  _ on the edge and he couldn’t--

It came over him all at once.

Din gripped the blankets and arched his back, chest heaving as he hit release again. For a moment, all else melted away, replaced now by pleasure that racked his body. He tensed all over. Boba gave him a few more licks, still savoring his taste, before the mouth disappeared and he chuckled at the sight of Din.

“Want you, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Want you locked on my knot and satisfied.” 

“Fuck,” Din panted, still reeling from the orgasm. “Please, do it. Do whatever you want, just knot me, please.”

Boba couldn’t help the growl that erupted, deep in his chest, pure  _ alpha _ . “Move,” he said, pulling at Din’s legs, and Din was quick to obey as strong hands maneuvered him onto his knees. Boba gripped his hips, tugging him back, and Din let out a breath as he dropped onto his forearms. The alpha let out a pleased huff that made Din feel warm with satisfaction, instincts singing between them.

Knowing how wet and loose the other was from their last fucking, Boba wasted no time sliding his thick cock back into Din’s welcoming heat. They both groaned as Boba bottomed out, rolling his hips against the other’s ass. Din groaned, feeling so  _ worked  _ and yet like none of it had been enough, pushing back to take it, and Boba gripped him tight.

“Still so fucking tight, ah! Going to breed you so fucking well, Din. Stuff you so full of my cum, mmmmm,” Boba growled again at the thought of Din round with his pups. He pulled out halfway before brutally thrusting back inside, making the omega yelp. “Put my teeth in your throat, mark you as mine.”

“Yes, yes, alpha,  _ Boba _ !” 

Din wiggled, enjoying the way his cunt clenched around Boba’s cock and the way Boba’s hands tightened on his skin.

Boba grinned, a feral look. One of his hands moved to the back of Din’s neck and squeezed; both a display of his dominance and a warning to the omega not to move. Still, his hips didn’t stop; harsh and brutal, like he was trying to mark Din from the inside.

“Fucking beautiful, you are,” Boba growled. He pressed his face into Din’s neck, teeth scraping over the sensitive marking area. All it did was make Din moan, tilting his head in a submissive response. His cunt throbbed while his dick twitched in a sympathetic response. 

“You’d carry my pups so fucking well, hips practically fucking made for children.” 

Hands gripped his hips so hard that Din was sure to have bruises later. He whined as Boba’s cock seemed to continually just hit all the  _ right _ spots inside of him, drilling him towards orgasm as if it had been made just for him.

“I’d collar you, keep you for myself, kill any worthless alpha that  _ dared _ to lay a hand on you.”

Din shivered at the thought, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be utterly wrecked and claimed by the alpha behind him. The thought should horrify him; he’d been independent for years, relying on only himself and yet… he wanted Boba.

“A shiny beskar collar to… match.” Boba thrust harder, panting, and Din felt like the arousal was whiting out his senses. A hand dropped down between his legs to grasp his cock and squeeze, working him closer. “Maybe… green. My color, pretty around your throat, so they all…  _ know.” _

Din whined, pushing his hips back, soft gasps escaping at every hit. The fantasy made him wetter, imagining wearing his alpha’s collar with pride. He squirmed and felt orgasm draw closer. “Yes,” he begged. “Y-Yes, please--”

It didn’t take long for Boba’s knot to begin to catch on Din’s rim; the delicious stretch beginning where it felt like it would be just too much and not enough, and yet completely what he needed. Boba let out a hiss above him, driving deep and staying there. He rolled his hips once, twice, tiny motions working to get the knot as deep as it could go. After a few moments, Boba let out a sigh, resting his weight on Din’s back.

“Perfect little omega.”

Din opened his mouth to beg when Boba’s hand started to move again, slow strokes that made him tremble. He clenched around the knot and gasped, feeling the stretch, already near the edge. “Boba,” he pleaded. “Alpha, please, right… right there--”

Lips pressed against the back of his shoulder and Boba’s hand moved faster. “Finish for me, Din,” he murmured, his voice low and gravelly. “Another.”

Din hissed and as he tipped over, let out a shout. The hand didn’t let up as he came, a pathetic amount of cum spurting from his cock to land on the blankets, and he spasmed around the knot. “Fuck!” he cried, shoving his face in his arms, hyper aware of Boba locked inside him. “Oh,  _ Manda--” _

“There you go.” Boba’s voice was calmer now, his hand slowing, and instead it began to stroke Din’s side from waist to thigh as though he were an animal in need of soothing. “Good boy.  _ Jat’ad.  _ Perfect…”

Din squeezed his eyes shut, panting as he came down from the orgasmic haze. Boba still stroked him, slow but steady, and Din’s heart began to calm down. He felt sticky with sweat and slick, skin cooling even as his core still burned hot, and his cunt throbbed around the knot. Both took deep breaths to calm down, silence otherwise between them.

“Good?” Boba murmured, gently dragging his nails along Din’s skin.

“Good,” Din whispered, shutting his eyes.

They lingered in that space. Exhaustion threatened to grip him; he needed a nap soon to keep going. Boba’s weight on his back was grounding, but the alpha grumbled and gently tugged at Din’s thigh, urging him to lay down. Carefully, they shifted and Din laid on his belly with Boba settling on his forearms on top of him.

“Did you mean what you said?”

Boba  _ hmmm _ ’d non-committedly, wondering what Din was on about.

Din sighed, turning away as best as he could while still tied to the alpha. “It’s nothing.” He closed his eyes, already steeling himself against rejection. It was too much to hope that anyone would actually want him. Dehelmed, unable to protect his charge, vulnerable even against his own body, he just wanted to curse at the misery of his life.

Growling softly, Boba bit Din lightly on the back of his neck, making sure to press into the omega’s sensitive nerve. A whine erupted from him against his will and his thoughts scattered, scent projecting that he was backing down for the moment. Boba’s grip eased and he nuzzled into the omega’s neck, licking at the area that he had grasped.

“Which part did you mean?” Boba murmured. “Tell me.”

It was both a demand… and not. He began to subconsciously croon at the agitated omega, gentle fingers began to pet his hair. Alpha pheromones began to flood the room, his body recognising that his omega was distressed from something, and wanting to help despite not knowing what the question was about. Slowly Din relaxed into the petting and the croon set off a deep purr within his chest.

His fingers hadn’t stopped petting him though and soon enough, the last of the tension released from his body.

“Did you mean that...you wanted me?”

Boba hummed. “We’ve only known each other for a short time.”

The answer was so non-committal that Din’s body tensed again, and he suddenly wished he was anywhere but here; tied to this alpha.

“But we can change that.”

Din’s eyes snapped open and he allowed the hand on his face to tilt him so he could see Boba’s face. The alpha was leaning over him, a soft smile on his scarred face and he leant down to kiss Din. The position jostled Boba’s knot and still hard cock within him, and they both groaned into each other's mouths.

“An alpha would be crazy not to want you, sweetheart.” Boba smiled. “Though, it’s always been my opinion that the omega chooses the alpha. So if you want to try together, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Din swallowed harshly around the sudden lump in his throat, “Together?”

“Together we’ll get your child back, and then we can see if we work.  _ Haat, ijaa, haa'it _ .”

All the tension seeped out of him and finally, he could relax. Smiling, Din snuggled back into his alpha, wrapped securely in the nest, with Boba both around and inside of him. It felt like hope.

\---

“Another round?” Fennec smirked as she downed her glass of spotchka.

“Sure. It’s not like we really know how long the two of them will be going at it for.” Cara held her hand out for the deck, ready to shuffle them again.

Fennec rolled her eyes. “I don’t really want to be thinking about Boba of all people having sex.”

Cara laughed, “Tell me about it.”

A short pause.

“Wanna go have sex?”

“Fuck yes! Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haat, ijaa, haa'it - Truth, honor, vision - words used to seal a pact.  
> Jat’ad - good boy/girl  
> Cyar’ika - darling, sweetheart  
> Buy’ce - helmet  
> Ori'skraan - a delicacy, a real treat in terms of food
> 
> Possibly open to being continued! <3


End file.
